


The Usurper takes all

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Era, Choking, Conqueror!Arthur, Cruel Arthur, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ex prince Merlin, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Kind Arthur, Loss of Identity, M/M, Nudity, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Prisoner Merlin, Sad Merlin, Sexual Tease, Usurper!Arthur, agressive Arthur, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: King Balinor is blind to his people's suffering, King Arthur Pendragon notices this and takes his kingdom by force, becoming King of Essitir. Ex-Prince Merlin struggles with the transition. Should he keep fighting Arthur? Or give himself to the new King? Until then, the chains will not come off.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	The Usurper takes all

As Arthur strolls into his new chambers, he notices a figure standing by the window. 

Arthur unhooks his cape and tosses it onto the bed, never once taking his eyes away from the figure and leisurely walks over, his tense shoulders relax as he gets closer. Arthur stands behind the figure that is now a man, similar in height but maybe slightly taller than Arthur. His shoulders are slumped down, his neck cranes slightly as the man’s gaze is focused on the courtyard below.

Arthur slowly wraps his hand around the man’s slender and bare throat, not tight enough to hurt but it was present. His fingers were expertly placed, he knew exactly how to cut off air, how to cut off blood circulation, he knew how to snap a neck like a twig, but he also knew how to choke someone properly while they were in the throws in pleasure. He knew how to give them that high they needed when not having air and then suddenly gulping it down. 

But this one, this one needed something else. 

A hand comes to his delicately, his fingers lightly caresses Arthur’s dry fingers before it rests there. There’s a slow intake of breath then and Arthur watches the figure’s eyelashes fall closed. 

He knew he had to be careful and he leans in and kisses the shell of their ear, he licks up the arc gently. “Merlin…do not fear…they are safe…”

Arthur presses himself against Merlin and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close. 

Merlin relaxes against him; his tense muscles melt against Arthur’s strong hold. 

Arthur kisses his temple and breathes in his scent. “You’ve bathed.” He whispers.

“This morning.” Merlin mumbles. 

Arthur rubs his neck gently and rests his hand on Merlin’s chest. 

He feels Merlin’s heartbeat quicken and he slowly slips his hand to the side, his finger’s slide under Merlin’s purple tunic and brushes against his nipple.

“Should I be ashamed?”

Arthur’s heart breaks a little, he knew what Merlin meant, he knew it wasn’t only Arthur he was asking.

“No.” Arthur says and places a kiss against Merlin’s neck. “No…you were brave and strong.”

Merlin’s eyes flutters and he reaches around, gripping Arthur’s hair tightly.

“You…have nothing to be ashamed of, Merlin….” He says softly as he rests his hand against the man’s hip and slowly tucks his thumb into Merlin’s pants and pulls down. They fell to Merlin’s ankles without much effort. “Just let go for me…no one is watching…it’s just us here…you have nothing to prove to anyone. You can act as you like, I will never judge you for it.”

Arthur hears Merlin gulp. He smiles softly. “Can you use your magic to get me some oil…? I want to open you up myself this evening. I want to feel your hole stretch…and soften…and tremble…I want to take the time to make you feel good.”

He hears Merlin’s breath speed up and suddenly he feels a small bottle in his hand, he smirks. He had done well, very well indeed. 

Arthur pulls Merlin’s hips closer. “I need to let go…be sure to not fall like last time.” He says before gently and slowly letting Merlin’s hip go and he uncorks the bottle and pours the oil onto his fingers, he rubs his thumb against them, spreading it before he looks down at Merlin’s bare ass. It’s pale and had a few moles on them. They’re round, slightly sagging near the bottom, with creases. He loves it. It was the most perfect body he had ever seen. Merlin was slender but had some defining muscles. His skin was pasty but unblemished. He had no tanned spots, his whole body was perfectly pale. 

Arthur feels himself grow hard and he puts the bottle down. He wasn’t going to see much of a view of him fucking Merlin at his angle. Arthur reaches down and grasps a good chunk of Merlin’s ass before slapping it. 

Merlin gasps and feels his knees behind to buckle. 

Arthur quickly pulls him up, grunting as Merlin’s fingers tighten against his golden locks.

Merlin whimpers softly. “I…”

“You can feel me, can’t you?” Arthur says. “Remember the first night? You were so shocked to feel my prick up against your cheeks…”

Merlin trembles. 

Arthur looks down sighs. “I want to take you against the desk….”

“It hurts my hips.” Merlin whines. 

“Then I’ll put a pillow there….”

“It’s degrading and you have me in chains.” Merlin groans softly. “Please, Arthur.” He sobs softly.

“I chain you because you will kill me if you could and I have made them long enough to walk to the door and open it with ease…as for the degrading part… you love it, don’t you? Deep down inside…you want it.” Arthur licks his dry lips.

Merlin whines; he’s already so hard. “No, I don’t.”

“Liar.” Arthur bites back a chuckle.

“I am the crowned prince. I don’t let anyone fuck me like that.” Merlin sobs out, his voice low and thick.

Arthur has to be careful here.

“We’ve been through this…” He sighs. 

This aches him. He doesn’t want it to go this way, it always does. 

“I don’t care, I have some dignity.” Merlin bites back, tears welling up. His voice wobbles with heavy emotion.

“But not of a prince…not anymore.” Arthur says softly, sadness present in his tone.

Merlin feels his heart tighten and a lump caught in his throat, he weeps quietly.

“You have dignity…” Arthur gulps. “You have so much more than most.”

“Then why didn’t you give that dignity to my father when you killed him? Why not my mother?” Merlin weeps brokenly, taking his hand away.

“Shhh shh sh…Merlin, please…” Arthur pleads. He hated this. “I tried, I tried so hard, but he would not listen. The man who killed your mother is dead, I saw to it myself. Your father was a proud man and he wanted to fight to the death…i gave him that…”

“You chopped his head off….”

“A quicker death…I made sure.” 

Merlin moves away from him, tugging up his pants. “He’d be ashamed.”

Arthur sighs and rubs his face as Merlin turns to face him, his face flushed.

“I should not be as willing as I was…I should fight.”

Arthur feels exhausted then and sat himself on the bed behind him. “Merlin, please…not again.”

“I am your prisoner!” 

“Merlin…” Arthur sighs and looks at him, he feels so heavy. “There’s no reason for you to be my prisoner.”

Merlin blinks back the tears, glaring.

“There’s no reason to fight me. I won your kingdom and I am trying to improve it…your people are happy…they’ve mourned but now is the time to move on as they have. I didn’t even starve or burn their crops and I gave you time to evacuate everyone from the city before attacking.”

“I don’t know why but that just feels more humiliating.” Merlin sniffs. 

Arthur leans forwards, resting his wrists on his legs. “Merlin…I tried to ask for your father’s surrender but he wanted to fight with honor, I wanted to respect that wish and I fought him…on open ground…we battelled…and somehow in the mess, it became chaotic and we pushed him back to the castle…we did not intend to do that…but we had to stop him from escaping…in the chaos…I didn’t expect my knights to start killing unnecessarily…I did not order anyone to kill anyone expect the knights and that’s only if provoked. I don’t know why that knight killed your mother, but he did…and I’m sorry. But things are peaceful now…Merlin. I fought your father in the courtyard as an equal, he fought bravely, and it was just me and him and I won. Everyone is happy…you are the only one still clinging to your old life. There is nothing to save…your father died honorably, your mother’s murderer is now dead, and your mother and father lie beside each other in the crypt. My people are bringing in the harvest…the markets are strong…you are the only one fighting me. You don’t have to fight me.”

Merlin shakes his head, tears streams down his face. 

“I hate seeing you like this, Merlin. We always end up here and I hate stripping you of your deluded hope…but this is fact…you need to accept it as such so we can move on into happier times.” Arthur says softly.

“I can’t let you touch me; you killed my father; you took my kingdom and my birth right from me and you expect me to kneel and pledge myself to you? No!” Merlin spits out. “I am the crowned prince of Essitir and I will never bow to you!”

Arthur groans and rubs his face and sighs. “Merlin…you aren’t good at politics…but you are a very gifted man…I need your help to improve your kingdom with magic. I need your guidance.”

“Well then, find someone else.”

Arthur sighs and sits up straight. “You know, Merlin. I am trying here…and I hate seeing this sorrow and pain eat away at you but only you can stop your own suffering, not I. I have tried to help you…to heal you but you keep pushing me away.” He paused. “If you want to keep fighting me then you can do so in the dungeons, as my prisoner. If you feel we cannot work together and that we need to be enemies then I will be your enemy…and I will use, you and I will improve this kingdom with you and your magic whether I have your consent or not. I-” Arthur presses his hand to his chest. “-love this kingdom Merlin, I want to help it and I love my people and I want to help…so please, don’t make this hard on yourself and try and meet me halfway here.”

Merlin watches him, with sadness and pain. He yearns to help him, but he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t become Arthur’s and submit to him. It was shameful as the past prince. He knew Arthur had the kingdom’s best interest in heart but morally he couldn’t bow to Arthur. He needed to fight.

“Merlin, you’ve been reading too many of those fairy tale books, I am not your enemy. I am your friend, hopefully we can be more than that.”

Merlin’s bottom lip trembles, he cries brokenly. He doesn’t know what to do. Merlin sinks to his knees and weeps. 

Arthur watches him and sighs. “Why do we always end up here, Merlin? You know I don’t enjoy this. What do you have to gain?”

“Stop manipulating me.”

“That’s the sad thing, Merlin. I’m not.”

Merlin grips his hair. “You killed my father…you had my mother murdered. You stole my crown. I won’t be your whore. I won’t, I won’t, I won’t.”

“If you want to act with dignity you can stop weeping like a child!” Arthur shouts. “You beg to be seen as an equal, yet you weep on the floor like a pathetic, spoilt brat. You want your kingdom back? Fine. Kill me. Assume control, put my head on a spike and then you will be killed the very second you leave this room by my knights. Do you really seek that kind of victory!? What will happen to your people when you are dead as well as I?! Answer me!”

Merlin looks up, sniveling. 

“Merlin, I am not your enemy. I care for you. Please…I am here to help you…I need you. I will protect you with my life, but you need to stop fighting me.” He says gently as he kneels down by Merlin and rubs his back.

“Do you really blame me?”

“No…but this needs to stop. You are acting like a spoilt child and spoilt children don’t deserve my respect.” Arthur says firmly. “If you want to be seen as my equal then stop this.”

Merlin sniffs and sighs, he feels so tired.

“Stop resisting me…” Arthur says softly and kisses his head and closes his eyes. “You are under my protection.”

Merlin doesn’t respond and Arthur carefully picks him up and carried him to bed and lays him down gently. 

Merlin looks away before turning to the side, his back facing Arthur and curls up.

Arthur sighs. “Fine…sleep for now.”

Merlin wakes during the night with the need to piss and he slowly sit up and notices Arthur’s board back facing him and as he looks at it, Merlin notices that it was larger than his. Merlin hesitantly places a hand against it and brushes his hand along Arthur’s warm back, making the man shiver in his sleep.

Merlin knew just how incredibly lucky he was. It was rare to keep a member of the royal household alive, even more rare to allow them to still live within the citadel. 

He felt he couldn’t just lie back and allow Arthur to control his kingdom, he felt he had to fight back, that it was his duty. Would his people be disappointed and ashamed of him? Of what has become of their Prince? 

Merlin sighs and gets up and grumbles when the chains on his wrists made a noise. 

Arthur shifts, grunting. 

Merlin slowly snuck to the chamber pot but with every step, his chain links clinked together.

With a growl, Arthur sits up and turns to face Merlin. Even in the dark the warlock could see the harsh glare.

“Bloody hell, every night it’s like this!” Arthur barks out and gets out of the bed.

Ever since his capture, Merlin made sure to disrupt Arthur’s sleep every night, managing to usually wake him four times a night.

Arthur charges over and grabs his throat, his teeth grit. “I am so fucking sick of you waking me up.”

Merlin stares back, surprisingly unafraid. He felt tired.

“Well? Got nothing to say?” Arthur grits out, jerking Merlin slightly. 

“If you are so sick of these chains, then unchain me. I won’t make any noise then.” Merlin says calmly.

Arthur trembles in rage and storms to the desk.

Merlin coughs lightly and rubs his throat.

Arthur takes out keys and storms over and grabs his one wrist and shoves the key into its lock and twists it. Merlin hears a sound and the clamp hold over his wrists loosens and the hunk of metal falls to the ground. Arthur takes hold of his other wrist and unlocks it before grabbing the chains and opens the window before throwing them out.

Merlin rubs his sore and aching wrists, watching quietly at the raw skin, he heard the chains jingle outside till it went quiet.

Arthur goes over and grabs his shoulders. “Now, will you please let me fucking rest?”

Merlin gulps and nods.

Arthur looks at him firmly before going back into bed with a sigh before giving Merlin a guilty look and lays back down and slept.

Merlin sighs and turns to the chamber pot and pisses into it, making Arthur groan and cover his ears with the pillow.

Merlin then pulls his pants up and trudges back to bed and shivers from the cold and gets into bed and sleeps.

The next morning, Merlin wakes to Arthur facing him, watching with a guilty expression.

“I’m sorry about last night…I let my anger get the better of me.” Arthur says, his thumb brushing against Merlin’s wrist that was now coated in a clear paste. 

“I am to blame for that. I wanted to keep you from having a good sleep.” Merlin mumbles.

“Will you let me sleep now that you have no chains?” Arthur asks.

Merlin nods. “Thank you for taking them off.”

Arthur nods. “About time I guess…” 

Merlin smiles lightly. “Do you have a busy day?”

“Are you actually making a conversation for once?” Arthur teases.

Merlin huffs. “Don’t get used to it.”

Arthur chuckles softly. “Okay…but yes, to answer your question I do have a busy day.”

It was quiet.

“Arthur, where am I in all of this?” Merlin asks. 

“I told you…I want you to be my advisor and court warlock.” Arthur says. 

Merlin nods lightly. “I guess it’s about time then.”

Arthur blinks, surprised. “You’ll submit to me?”

“Yes, Arthur. But I don’t like that term…. I’ll give myself to you instead and I’ll help you grow this kingdom.” Merlin says calmly, staring at Arthur.

Arthur nods, smiling. “Well then, Merlin. Will you give yourself to me completely?”

Merlin nods. “Yes, Arthur. I’ll give myself to you but first…let’s get to know each other better.”

“That’s the best advice I’ve ever gotten from you so far.” Arthur grins and takes his hand and kisses his knuckles softly. “Thank you, Merlin.”

‘I’m done fighting. I just want to move on.’ Merlin thinks to himself, tired.

When Arthur returned that night, He found Merlin sitting up in bed, looking at him sleepily.

“Sorry, Did I wake you?” Arthur asks, taking his cape off.

Merlin shakes his head and groggily gets out of bed and walks over to Arthur and takes his belt off. 

Arthur watches him with a smile.

Merlin slowly begins to undress Arthur till the King was standing before him, naked. 

Merlin looks at him, drinking him in properly for the first time. 

Arthur’s eyes followed him, smiling more and reached over and cups his cheek tenderly. 

“You have many scars.” Merlin mumbles and leans into his touch. 

“-And i’ll tell you the story of each one…” Arthur grins and brushes his thumb against Merlin’s cheekbone softly. 

Merlin’s eyes flutter and he closes them, turning his head slightly and kisses Arthur’s palm. 

Arthur’s chest tightens and he moves closer and kisses his forehead gently. 

Merlin hums, smiling. 

“You’re so adorable when your half asleep…” Arthur whispers, gathering Merlin in his arms and pulls him close.

“I wasn’t sleeping.” Merlin mumbles, hugging him close and leans into him. 

Arthur kisses the top of his head. “Liar.”

Merlin smiles slowly. “Take me to bed?”

“Of course.” Arthur says and picks Merlin up and carries him under before they cuddle under the sheets.

Merlin rests his head on Arthur’s chest and sighs, relaxing. 

Arthur rubs his back soothingly, enjoying the feeling of his skin against his fingertips. 

Merlin hums softly, smacking his lips lightly and nuzzles lightly against Arthur’s chest before relaxing. 

Arthur’s nose brushes against Merlin’s hair lightly, breathing in the scent of lavender and hums, smiling and closes his eyes and wraps an arm around Merlin’s back, keeping him close and they both drift off to sleep peacefully.


End file.
